The present invention relates to a sentence processing method and apparatus and, more particularly, to a sentence processing method and apparatus for detecting a possible error in a sentence and identifying a possible correction if necessary.
A general sentence processing apparatus which corrects a sentence, analyzes the sentence, detects a part thereof, including a word for which a homophone is often misused, on the basis of the analysis, and identifies the detected word, or identifies the detected word as well as displays suggested words, or provides information, such as examples of the meanings and usage of the detected word and the suggested words. An example of a display arrangement of the words and their meanings and usage is shown below.
Word A Meaning and usage of the word A PA1 Word B Meaning and usage of the word B PA1 Word C Meaning and usage of the word C
This is an example of how to provide meaning and usage information in correspondence with a word, namely the word and its meaning and usage are displayed in a line for each word.
In the conventional apparatus of this kind, however, since information on only one meaning and one usage is provided per word, the problem arises that much information on the original meanings and usage of a word has to be deleted to shorten the information, so that the details of the meanings and usage of the word are not displayed.
Further, if a display area is enlarged or small characters are used to express the meanings and usage to display all the information on the word, the amount of the information increases, making the displayed information hard to comprehend.